Whirlwind
by lyn452
Summary: She was a whirlwind of a woman, a black hole that sucked everyone into her world and left a wake of destruction behind. He didn't want to be pulled in, but he knew it was probably already too late for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Whirlwind**

 **A/N.** So I'm not sure what I'm exactly doing here, I just know that with those previews, this season looks like it's going to be the best one yet. I think this will be a multi-chapter narrative (that will probably go AU because this show never goes in the direction I expect, in the best way possible), but it could just be a collection of one shots. We'll find out together :)

* * *

He hated the woman. Completely. Totally. He hated her just as much as he loved her.

This was a new feeling for him. He'd loved women in the past. Beautiful women he enjoyed getting to know better, who made him feel less lonely, who enriched his life but never consumed it like this. He'd never murdered for anyone before.

He murdered for this woman.

And what did she do for thanks? Asked for more. "I need you to beat someone up, get Norman out of a 48 hour hold in county." "I want to marry you for your insurance." At least for the second one she'd offered him something in return. "I'll sleep with you if you want."

He found the idea repulsive.

Not sleeping together, not sex with Norma Bates, he thought about that more often than he cared to admit. But just the way she said it. With zero interest in it, just something she was willing to do for her son. It wasn't personal. She didn't seem as though she cared about him. She didn't say that she would want to sleep with him.

Part of her was ruined for him. He knew she took a causal attitude toward sex. Hell, Deputy Shelby had given him a brief preview of what sex with Norma was like even though at the time he'd had no interest in it. Norma didn't seem to think sex had anything to do with feelings. Usually the only women he knew who held her attitude on sex were prostitutes. He didn't want that. He actually wanted to marry someone he loved, preferred to have sex with someone he cared about.

He wasn't used to being the romantic in any relationship.

He poured himself a drink. He knew he'd have to leave for work in an hour, but one drink wouldn't matter. He thought about his response. What he should have said was, "There's an insurance office down on Main Street. Guy who runs it, name is Paul, he won't screw you over." He now actually worried she would go out and marry someone else. A thought that twisted his gut though he refused to identify the feeling it was.

He finished his drink and reached to pour a second. He could handle two before work. Even if someone thought of him as a drunk, he was still a better sheriff than his old man had ever been.

He didn't want to think about his father. It would just cause him to get shitfaced rather than going into work. Bob Paris' words still echoed in his mind.

"You've turned into your father."

The whiskey burned a trail down his throat. Bob knew, possibly better than anyone, how much hurt those words would be on him. He remembered once as a child, playing with Bob since they were both too young to understand how different they were, as their fathers talked behind closed doors. Alex had fallen down and his shirt lifted, exposing harsh red welts on his back.

Bob had seemed innocently confused by them. "What happened to your back?"

"Nothing," Alex had scrambled up, covering himself quickly.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Bob's voice lowered as his eyes darted to where their fathers were talking. "Did he do that to you?"

"I said it was nothing."

"But…"

"Drop it, Bobby."

He had, but they both knew what those marks were. They both knew that his father was a mean bastard and his mother too lost in her own problems to do anything about it.

A time after that, Bob had asked his father if Alex could stay over. The request had been granted, much to the displeasure of Alex's father (who couldn't overrule anything a Paris said). Bob had told him that he thought it would be nice for Alex to get out of his house and away from his parents. He'd meant it as a good deed.

Alex remembered his father had delivered the worst beating of his life over the helplessness the situation had caused.

That was Bob Paris for you, even when he tried to help, it lead to horrible things.

Alex wanted another drink, but also wanted to get to work today. The DEA had set up shop but was planning on leaving today. He wanted to make sure it happened. They'd done enough to destroy the delicate balance in his town

He went to make a cup of coffee. One of the few luxuries he had was his coffee machine. French press, expresso drip, it had everything. But he found himself using still his cheap Mr. Coffee most mornings for convenience. But today, he would make himself a decent cup of coffee.

The action might make him forget.

* * *

Norma stopped to buy a newspaper. She figured if Norman was awake when she got back that would be the excuse she used. "Oh, I just wanted a paper, honey. See what the progress was on that damn bypass that's ruining our lives."

She wasn't sure what she'd say if he asked why she'd locked him in her room. Habit, maybe? Even though she'd never locked her room before. She would think of something.

Norma was surprised to see the headline "Bob Paris Still Missing." She wasn't sure what to think about that. Alex (or should she say Sheriff Romero) had made it clear that he would be going to jail, but no one could find him. She wasn't sure if she could feel relief about that as he might be somewhere hiding in the Caribbean spreading lies about her family. And he was a ghost would could turn up at any time and turn everything she'd worked so hard for turn into shit.

But a part of her wondered if Bob Paris had really gotten away, if maybe the only way he'd be turning up was as a body.

It made her think of Alex's words, "I'm not magical, Norma."

But he was. At least to her. Every time she had come to him with a problem, the problem was solved. Usually courtesy of Alex's gun and/or a cover-up story. Even with the flash drive, he'd turned into Sheriff Romero and screwed her over, but she had wondered since hearing about Bob Paris gone missing, which was again perfect for her.

It's why she had went to his place to ask him to marry her. His health insurance would help her with Norman. Norman, who was her entire world, who she would do anything for. She had been disappointed with his no.

The funny thing was when he suggested she marry someone else, she realized she'd never even considered that. Maybe it was because he was the only stable man in her life she hadn't given birth to, but Alex was the only person she had considered for a potential fake husband. That's what appealed to her about a fake marriage to Alex, he was stable. He would keep her and her family safe. He wouldn't surprise her in a way should wouldn't be able to handle, she got enough of that from Norman. She just wasn't sure he was trustworthy. She wasn't sure that the cop in him wouldn't come out if he knew who her youngest son really was. In fact, she was almost positive that it would be Sheriff Romero and not Alex who would deal with Norman Bates.

She didn't want that.

Norma had never really thought about the man she was marrying until now. Marriage had just been a solution to a problem. The groom was just whoever she could get. The first one she'd been a teenager, wanting so badly to get out of the hell that was her home life, she would have married the devil himself to get out. She instead ended up with a teenager who had been sweet but too young to handle much of anything, let alone being married to Norma Bates. It had ended after two years to the relief of them both.

Norma had managed to be single for about a year, but every time she looked at Dylan, she saw Caleb. She wanted to escape her past. She wanted a home she'd always dreamed about, one that didn't involve crazy, abusive people. When she found Sam Bates, she figured she could make her dream a reality with him.

It hadn't worked. He turned out to be just another version of her dad, but he'd given her another son. This one perfect, untainted by the sins of her past. She didn't care about her disappointing husband anymore, she would make her life happy with her boy. They would be the best mother and son ever.

That wasn't turning out as she had hoped either. But that was life, just one disappointment after another.

As she parked her car, she looked up at the quaint, Victorian house she had though would be a perfect new beginning for her family. And she realized that she didn't want to go in. She didn't want to be in there, alone with her son. Romero had said no and Dylan was in Portland with Emma. (She should probably send flowers or something to the girl, now that she thought about it.) It was just her and Norman, which is how she used to always want it.

But as she turned off the engine, she made no move to leave her car. She found herself terrified to go into that house. She dreaded what the next crisis would be with Norman. She was sacred of his blackouts, which she now knew she couldn't control. She remembered what Caleb and Dylan had told her. "He thinks he's you." "He's dangerous."

Not her sweet Norman. No, he was a good boy.

Yet she didn't want to leave her car. She wanted to drive back to Alex's and tell him everything. He would take the burden away, keep her safe, solve her problem.

She inhaled deeply. No. She didn't need Alex Romero. Didn't need anyone. She was a strong, independent woman who loved her son. She was a good mother and she wouldn't be afraid of her child. She would get him the help he needed, would get him into Pineview.

They wouldn't be taking him away from her. He would understand that.

She grabbed the newspaper from her passenger seat, opened her door and began her climb up the steps to her home with Norman Bates.

* * *

Sheriff Romero was happy to say good-bye to Liz Babbit. He didn't like her questioning his past and position. He didn't want her looking too deep. Coffee in hand, Deputy Lin popped out of nowhere, "Hey Sheriff."

Romero was worried. Lin was like an eager puppy dog. He said nothing, knowing she wouldn't stay quiet for long.

She didn't' disappoint, "There's a woman waiting for you in your office."

Don't let it be Norma. Deputy Lin really needed to learn not to let people in his office when he wasn't around. "Who?"

Lin looked down at a note, "Says her name is Rebecca Hamlin."

Jesus Christ. That was almost as bad as Norma Bates. He didn't need to see Becky right now. He didn't respond to Lin and walked into his office.

Becky's smile hit him right in the heart. She looked as good as he remembered. He didn't let it show, "What are you doing here Becky?"

"You know, Alex, most people start with hello. How have you been?"

Romero shut the door behind him. "You know me better than that."

Her smile grew. "I suppose so, but the pleasantries are important."

She sounded so much like the rich people in the town. The person she once was. He was sick of dealing with people like that. "What are you doing in my office, Becky?"

"You know, nobody calls me that anymore. I go by Rebecca now."

Romero itched for drink #3. "Fine. Rebecca, what do you want?"

She stood, walking around his desk, leaning back on it. He remembered when she used to do this. Usually right before she asked him to take her on the desk.

She must really want something.

"A lot has been happening in this town since I left. So many people in jail. Bob Paris missing."

Romero waited for her point. Rebecca moved now to sit on his desk. She crossed her legs, her skirt going up several inches. "What's going on with you, Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's like you're in a free-for-all. You've changed. Why?"

"You've been gone for eight years, you have a different name. Of course I've changed; we all change."

Rebecca bit her lip. "You don't like the name Rebecca?"

"I was referring to your last name. How is your husband?"

"We're getting divorced."

"My condolences."

Rebecca got up. "Yeah, I never should have married him. I was just hurt." The look she gave him left no question as to who had hurt her. "But he was nice, even though the divorce was exhausting. The whole thing just made me homesick."

Romero knew this was the part where she tried to make him feel bad for her, started talking about good memories. He knew every play from her playbook. "I have a lot of work to do."

She got up. "Well, I'm in town for a couple of weeks, so I'm sure we'll see each other again." She moved to leave, but turned back around in his doorway. "Any suggestions on where to stay?"

"Family home not good enough for you anymore?"

"A hotel would come with less baggage, I think. Still just the King and the Seafarer."

"New ownership on the Seafarer. It called the Bates Motel now."

"Bates?"

"It's her name."

"Her?"

"Yes, the owner's a woman."

Rebecca nodded. "I may check it out. I never did like Keith."

The sheriff thought about telling her about Keith's death, but restrained himself. He didn't want more questions about it. He also thought about telling her to stay at the King, as he saw no good coming from Becky meeting Norma. He said nothing though. It would be better not to let her know anything.

She hesitated for a moment longer, as though waiting for a kiss. She ducked her head and then said, "Good-bye, Alex."

He said nothing back.

He did not want her here and was still wondering why she was here now.

* * *

Norma walked into her house. She thought about calling out for Norman, but wondered if he could still be sleeping. He'd sleep all day if she let him.

It would be better if he'd opened the hotel. She missed Emma. Not that there were many guests these days, only the summer months brought in any foot traffic. She placed the newspaper down in the entryway and began to walk toward the kitchen.

That's when she saw the woman on the couch. She nearly screamed at the sight of the body, but settled for a gasp.

She recognized her – Audrey DeCody. Why was this woman here? Norma didn't bother checking for a pulse.

Her first reaction was to call out for Norman. "Norman!" She took the steps two at a time. "Norman!" She moved to unlock the door, but it was already open. She could feel her breath coming in pants. "Norman!"

Where was he? Where was her son?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.** I'm going to attempt to stay as close to canon as possible, but who knows where this season is going. I've already had a few of my predictions shown to be wrong, and knowing this show, it'll keep happening.

* * *

It took too long to find him. Norma looked in every room in the house and then checked the hotel. She even went out to the woods she'd found him when he tried to end it all.

The memory made her even more frantic to find him. She never should have left him. Even if she'd left him to try to help him, she never should have gone. He needed her here. She knew that keeping him (locked up) in the house was her only way of helping him now, but she would have to be constantly monitoring him as well.

Her voice was going hoarse from calling out for him. She climbed the stairs, feeling defeated. Norma had stopped wiping away the free-flowing tears. She didn't want to call anyone to help her look. Dylan was still in Portland for Emma, and Norma didn't want to worry him more. She hoped that nice girl was okay.

Romero, Norma tried to push the sheriff out of her mind. He didn't seem to want to help her anymore. She remembered when she'd first tried to enlist his help and how he'd dismissed her. "We're not friends."

But then, he had still helped her after that hadn't he? Solved that Jake Abernathy situation?

Bob Paris flashed in her mind. How had Romero solved that problem?

Norma sighed. She'd have to call him, but first she had to get rid of the body. She trusted Alex, but she still couldn't trust a cop.

Entering the house, she looked into the living room and found nothing.

Was she crazy? Had she just made up the body?

Her frantic mind reenergized her. She called out again, "Norman? Norman!"

She looked through the house one more time. This time she found him.

Norman was in his room. He was rocking on the chair in there, starring off into space. "Norman?" she questioned. She stepped in slowly and carefully. She knew that her son was delicate and had to be handled as such.

He hadn't responded. Not even after she shook him lightly. She realized he must be in the midst of a blackout.

It worried her. Everything about Norman nowadays worried her. She wondered about the body she'd seen downstairs again. Had it really been there?

And if it had been, where was it now?

* * *

Alex Romero couldn't focus. He had always been able to lose himself in work. Always. But today, he couldn't focus on anything for more than a few minutes before thinking of Norma and her crazy plan.

He left work at five, another rarity for him to actually leave when he could. He went for a drive. He didn't have a real destination in mind. He just wanted to think and driving had always relaxed him.

He took a coastal road, one that tourists always gushed over. They pulled over every few miles to take pictures, but luckily, it was mostly clear right now since the weather was too cold. He had never really thought about the beauty of this place where he'd grown up. It'd just been a background for the awful life.

But taking in the scenery for what seemed like the first time, he understood why there were tourists. Why someone might move here for a fresh start.

Someone like Norma Bates.

He had been circling around thinking about her and almost automatically forced himself away from thoughts of her, as he'd been doing all day. But he stopped himself. That's why he'd come out here, if he was being honest with himself.

Did he want to marry Norma?

His gut twisted. Maybe. But he didn't want just an on paper marriage. Didn't want to continue letting her use him for whatever she needed when she needed it.

He was a man who needed control.

But who could control Norma? She was a goddamned hurricane. The more he tried to hold onto her, the more she twisted, turned and fought him. Literally, he thought, thinking of how she hit him last week. But it drew him in.

He had gone most of his life not realizing that it wasn't normal for a family to go through about a set of dishes in a year. His mother liked to throw them and his father's anger usually responded with more broken things. He'd noticed that his friend's families had fewer mismatched plates, but just figured they were all richer. They could afford to bring in replacement dishes almost immediately.

He'd noticed the holes in his own theory early enough. The Summers had even less money than his family. He'd never seen any other family throw dishes. His family seemed to be the only one with this problem.

He conceded that it probably wasn't normal. But other people's nice, normal dinners always seemed boring. When he was younger, he relished being along. Having a quiet home life. But whenever he'd moved in with a girlfriend, longing for the normal life that had eluded him, he always found himself growing bored quickly.

His mother may have been crazy been she hadn't been boring. He liked the excitement of being on edge at almost all times.

It wasn't a part of himself he liked to acknowledge though.

But with a woman like Norma, it was the part of him that was trying to take control. He wouldn't get bored with Norma and her weird kid. There was still something to solve there.

But wasn't that also the problem? After everything he'd done for her, everything they'd been through since she'd moved here, and the woman still didn't trust him with her secrets. She'd managed to get past his defenses, find out what made him tick, but he couldn't do the same with her.

Maybe if he'd got her drunk…

He despised himself immediately for the thought. He pulled the SUV over onto a viewpoint parking lot. He looked out at the setting sun glinting across the water. It really would make a beautiful picture.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Norma noticed the car after gently coaxing Norman into bed. She still didn't think he'd snapped out of it. She quickly looked at herself in a mirror. She was a little disheveled but not too bad. She didn't want to keep a potential customer waiting.

She skipped down the steps, forcing a smile and trying not to think about Norman. "Hello," she greeted.

The guest was a beautiful woman. Norma thought of Norman immediately. She hoped her son never saw this guest.

No, Norman had had nothing to do with Annika's death. Norman would never kill a guest.

The woman smiled back, "Norma Bates?"

Norma startled. "Do I know you?"

The woman held out her hand for a handshake. "No, sorry. I didn't mean to creep you out. I just heard you were in charge of the…" The woman glanced at the neon sign. "…of the old Seafarer Inn."

Norma bristled at the old name, remembering Keith Summers. "Did you need a room?"

"Please."

Norma opened the office, the woman trailing behind her. Norma went behind the desk, taking out the book and beginning the check in process. "I'll need a credit card."

The woman handed it over with another smile. The card read Rebecca Hamilton. Norma hoped she wasn't another hooker. "So what brings you to town?"

"Memories, mostly. I grew up around here."

Norma nodded politely.

"I also have to take care of a few family estate things. But I'm looking forward to connecting with some old friends."

Norma noticed the wistfulness in the other woman's voice. She knew what connecting with old friends meant. "Any idea how long you'll be saying?"

"We'll see."

Norma smiled back. Yep, definitely reconnecting with an old friend. She went to grab the key for Room 4. "Well, I wish you luck."

The woman seemed to take her words as an opening. "Maybe you can help me. It sounded like you were friends with Alex Romero."

Norma's fingers dangled above the key. "Hmm?" she asked.

"Alex Romero. The sheriff?"

Norma grabbed the key. She turned around, now wishing she'd taken the time to fix her appearance more. "Alex?" She brought out her most girlish giggle. "Yes, he's a friend."

The other woman leaned over the desk, snatching her key. "How good of a friend?"

Part of Norma wanted to tell this woman, this Rebecca Hamlin, to back off. Leave Alex alone. Norma knew she had no right to be territorial over Alex, but she didn't this woman around Alex. She slammed the check-in book shut, putting it away.

If he'd just said yes this morning, then none of this would be a problem. She could have called him her fiancé. This woman wouldn't have to know the circumstances behind their upcoming wedding. Norma forced another smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short. My son isn't feeling well and I need get back to him."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." The other woman walked out. "I'll see myself to my room."

"Enjoy your stay!" Norma tried to add cheerfully with a wave.

Who in the hell did that woman think she was? Alex didn't need some ex coming into town and stirring up trouble for him. Norma stood in alone in the office for a moment, fuming, watching the other woman, take bags out of her car and bring them into her room.

You know what? She didn't care. She didn't care about Alex and this woman. She had a son to take care of. Norma went back up to the house.

* * *

What the hell was he doing?

This was the thought on repeat in Sheriff Alex Romero's head. What was he doing? Why was he doing this?

He knew the why. Could picture her angelic face – though he knew a devil hid beneath the surface.

But he couldn't stop himself. Her plan was crazy. She was never going to get Norman into Pineview. Marrying him for the insurance was a terrible idea on all counts. It was a crazy plan.

So why was he going along with it?

He thought it meant he was crazier than her. After all, she'd apologized for it on the porch. They were still friends (if that's what you called their relationship). He could have moved on with no hurt feelings, but no. He had to save the day for her again. Couldn't sit by and watch her struggle. Couldn't let her be sad. Just like with the car.

He was as crazy as his own mother.

He understood how places like that worked, better than Norma. He was aware of how to grease wheels even though he never liked doing it. It reminded him too much of something his father would have done.

He supposed one couldn't run from their blood. And 40-some years was a pretty good run in not turning into his parents.

* * *

Norma couldn't ever remember being this scared before. And of Norman?

She wanted to deny that he was scaring her. Pretend that everything was fine like always, but she couldn't shake that look in his eyes.

Like he wanted to kill her.

He was going to kill her.

She locked the door and called the only person she could, knowing it was betraying everything her and her son were. They had never needed anyone else. No one else was allowed into their relationship.

But she needed someone else now.

* * *

Alex had shut off his phone so that he could get some work done. He'd neglected it with his drive to see Norma and his visit to Pineview. He was about to get married.

It didn't seem real. It wasn't a real marriage he tried to remind himself, but from the point of the view of the law (his point of view) it was. He actually wasn't sure how to get married, other than he would have to go down to the courthouse and sign a form in front of a judge.

He wondered if Norma had considered that when she asked him. That he'd never been married before. She seemed surprised that he seemed to care about who he married.

Then again, did Norma actually know this was his first marriage?

Probably not. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his phone. There was a voicemail. Now was a good time for a break anyway.

The voicemail was from Norma. Probably to check that he wasn't backing out now.

She really didn't understand. He didn't back off. Didn't back down. He clicked to listen to it.

The thing that troubled him most, he would realize later, was the resignation to death that he heard in her voice. He'd barely even listened to her words. It was just the frightened, I'm about to die and these are my last words to you tone that he took in. He grabbed his gun and practically ran to his SUV.

"Deputy!" Romero barked. "Grab your gear and follow me."

He would later berate himself for his worry. It had been too apparent. The panic had been too real.

What was between him and Norma wasn't real, he kept trying to remind himself.

* * *

She had betrayed him, Norman thought. She had promised him that she wouldn't lock him up. And what did she do?

She called the cops on him. Sent him off to a "nice" loony bin. Like he was a problem. Like he was just a crazy person. Like she didn't even care.

Actually, no. She hadn't called the cops on him. She called _**him**_. That man who had taken his spot when they'd all ate supper together. She called that man who she smiled at. That man that she always called. She called the sheriff she told all of their secrets to. She had told him about Annika. She had told him everything about Summers and Shelby. She had told him everything.

She was locking him away now, so she could continue killing people without his interference. He realized now what the sheriff's role would be. He'd be her new partner in crime. Much better for him to cover up her crimes, after all.

Norman understood everything. All too well. His mother needed someone she could control and he was growing up. She couldn't stop him from spilling her secrets, but this sheriff?

Norman smiled at the man through the rearview mirror.

Oh, yes. He understood. He was in a car with a murderer, but he would stop them. He would stop them both. The sheriff and his mother.

* * *

That kid of hers, Norman, Alex thought, was creepy as fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welp, we're officially off-canon. Funny how even minor guesses can be wrong though I can't just ignore the amazingness that has been this season so far. Still going to keep it close…for now.

* * *

The wedding itself was about as uneventful as possible. Alex wished Norma at least pretended a little. Hell, he would have settled for her not looking annoyed and inconvenienced by the whole thing. Did she not realize that he had to work with these people?

Connie had already called him the day before. "You're getting married?"

"Most people start their conversations with hello."

"I'm sorry, but I never expected to see your name on my marriage list. I didn't even realize you were dating anyone."

The sheriff looked out at the people busy outside of his office. He was glad his door was almost always shut as this wasn't a conversation he was ready to have with the rest of them. But of course, it would be happening soon. Most of his deputies had contacts at the courthouse, and their sheriff getting married would be irresistible gossip. "I don't like having my private business to be public discussion."

"Yes, I know that, Alex." Romero never liked it when colleagues used his first name, but he'd known Connie when he was just a kid following his dad to work and she was an ADA. He knew she could call him whatever she wished. "I'm just wondering where this all came from? I always figured you just weren't the marrying type."

He'd never figured himself for the marrying type either. "Sometimes, you just know."

She chuckled. "Who would have guessed you'd be a romantic?"

"People can surprise you, Connie."

"I guess. But, Alex, is it real?"

Alex forced his breathing to stay regular. "What do you mean?"

"I just hope she's not an illegal immigrant or something like that. You do have a kind heart."

"Norma has blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks far more legal than I do."

"She could be from Canada."

"She's not an illegal. We just don't see the point in waiting, and we're too old for the big wedding nonsense."

"I just want to be sure you know what you're doing."

"Do you call all your grooms with this concern?"

"No. But I haven't known most of them since they claimed girls had cooties."

If Alex had been the type, he might have blushed. "It's fine, Connie. Just a case of two people finding love they weren't looking for."

"So when did you figure out it was love?"

Alex had already played out this story in his head. He wondered when he should tell Norma to ensure they had the same version. "When my house was burnt down, I stayed in her hotel. We grew closer." He trailed off, letting her pick up the rest of the pieces.

Right now he wished Norma possessed the same skill. She wasn't reassuring Connie that this was a marriage of love and not convenience. Alex could read it on the judge's face. He wanted to glare at his bride when she suggested they skip the part about loving each other forever. "It has to look real," was the mantra repeating in his head. He'd thought this through. He knew he shouldn't be surprised Norma hadn't, but it was still annoying.

"Do you have the rings?"

Romero reached for the real reason he was late. The ring was his mother's, and he couldn't remember where he'd stashed the damn thing after her funeral. He picked up on Norma's look, it was familiar to him by now. It said "Help me, Alex."

"I've got hers; mine's getting adjusted." He wondered if Norma was going to make him pick out and buy his own ring.

Probably.

He slipped it on her finger, and noticed that she finally seemed to be taking this seriously. He knew what was coming next, and was equal parts dreading and anticipating it.

He'd wanted to kiss Norma for so long, but this wouldn't be a moment of passion like he'd imagined. It would be something that had to be done to make it look real. He was also worried about her reaction. Norma was unpredictable, and he wondered if she would try to fight him on a kiss, try to avoid it.

That wouldn't be good.

"You may kiss the bride."

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Norma had just had the worst day of her life. Seeing her beloved Norman taken away, having him threaten her…it was all too much. She barely had the energy to get out of bed this morning. In fact, she wouldn't have if it hadn't been for Mr. Let's Get This Done Now Sheriff. Of course he'd scheduled everything. Of course she would be expected to show up and play the blushing bride after she'd been through hell.

Of course he was late.

The whole thing annoyed her. She just wanted to sign the piece of paper and be done with it. She just wanted to wallow in misery for a while. But no, she had to go through the motions. She had to observe the ceremony. Had to recite vows and say "I do" and everything she'd dreamed of as a little girl that was just annoying the third time around.

She just wanted to sign the piece of paper and be done with it.

Then he kissed her.

She'd known it was coming, but part of her had hoped that one of them would figure a way out of it. She'd always avoided Romero in a physical sense. She guessed she just wasn't attracted to him, but deep down knew it was something else. Knew that she actually did like the way he smelled, knew it was important that she hold back with him. Knew she enjoyed his arms around her just a little too much.

The kiss was too much for her.

For that one moment she forgot Norman. She forgot her failing business. She forgot her fake marriage. Forgot her messy past. She forgot everything and just enjoyed a moment.

How long had it been that she could just enjoy something?

It was over too soon. She tried to snap out of it as quickly as he seemed to, but it wasn't until they were leaving that she could shift back into non-affected Norma.

"I'll be by later with my stuff."

What? No.

* * *

Norma stayed in denial until he showed up on her porch. He must be joking. He would not be moving in with her. They weren't like that. She didn't want him in her house. She already had two boys living with her; it would be too crowded.

Though Dylan was hardly ever there anymore. He usually opted to stay at his cabin.

And Norman…Norma didn't want to think about that.

When she heard the knocking, she assumed it would be Alex. It seemed early. He just said he worked late – in what world was 3 p.m. working late?

But it wasn't Alex.

It was her new pain in the side, Rebecca. Norma forced a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Hi. Sorry. I just wanted to speak with you for a minute."

"Is there something wrong with the room?"

"No the room is fine. I really just wanted to talk to you."

She tried to enter, but Norma blocked her. Before she could shut the door, Rebecca blurted, "Has Alex ever talked to you about Bob Paris?"

Norma hesitated. In the craziness of the past few days, she'd forgotten about him. "If you want to talk about Bob Paris with Alex, I suggest looking for him at the police station."

Norma attempted to close the door again, but Rebecca blocked her. "Look, we both know that Alex is too tight-lipped to say anything."

Norma remembered accusing Alex of the same thing. She also remembered his response to her accusation, "That's because Alex wants to make it to 50."

Alex wasn't already 50, right? No, he had to be in his 40s…somewhere. She would have to ask him when he got home. That was stuff that married people knew about each other.

She should probably find out his birthday too.

"Look, I just want to know what Alex knows about Bob Paris' disappearance. I know he won't tell me anything, but I was hoping you could help me."

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything? Even if I knew anything, which I don't. Like you said, Alex doesn't talk much. Why do you think he would tell me anything?"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed on Norma's left hand. "I like your ring, Mrs. Bates. Is it new?"

It was phrased like a threat. Norma took it as such. "Look, we're not friends, Ms. Hamilton. If you need anything with your room, I'm happy to help, but as for Alex and my personal lives," Norma liked that Rebecca didn't seem to like that they'd been paired together. "That's none of your business. If you want to talk to him, I suggest you talk to him. I'm not going to pass messages between you."

Rebecca simply glared for a long moment and then said, "Some fresh towels would be lovely."

"I'll be sure to get those to you." Norma's smile was overextended and she could feel her cheeks protesting.

She slammed the door on the other woman.

* * *

Sometimes Alex Romero hated living in a small town. By the time he made it into work, everyone knew what had made him late that morning. Several deputies congratulated him, shook his hand, and lamented the lack of a bachelor party. The only person who didn't act surprised was his assistant Linda. Her response had been, "I knew it. You two drove each other crazy. I knew you'd either kill her or marry her." Romero couldn't argue against her logic. By lunch, a group had gathered enough money for an afternoon cake.

He hated the attention, but couldn't very well tell them to knock it off. He was supposed to be a newlywed; he was supposed to be happy.

He wasn't sure if he was. He didn't mind helping Norma, actually was happy to do it. But he wasn't looking forward to rooming with her. He'd lived at her hotel for months and found out the woman didn't understand personal boundaries.

The whole situation was likely to get sticky quickly. He wasn't looking forward to it. He liked to live his life in neat lines, work here, personal life there, and Norma Bates didn't stay with in any lines.

He got almost no work done between the constant drop-ins and phone calls of congratulations. Alex didn't realize how popular he was until today. Granted, several phone calls were from people he knew were pissed at him, but felt it necessary to at least appear to be on his good side.

He kept thinking about how much more packing he had left to do. He would have to leave early. It wasn't like he lacked for hours. He hoped Norma would have a spare room prepared, but knew she wouldn't. He only hoped he wouldn't have to take Norman's room.

Part of him wondered if he shouldn't suggest staying in her room, to make it look real. But he dismissed it immediately. That would be too much. Besides, it was unlikely anyone would be checking on their sleeping arrangements. He already had a lie ready if they did.

"My stuff was in the other room, so not to upset Norman. He's very attached to his mother. We worried how he'd react to me staying here. He's gone now, but I still stay in the other room sometimes because of my odd hours."

His phone rang again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Norma did not want him in the house. She had too much hiding here. Too many potential secrets to reveal. She didn't want to give him a key. She didn't completely trust him.

She flinched every time she heard him move above her. She would say nothing to him, as she knew she was being ridiculous. Knew he would calm her down.

She didn't want to be calmed down. She wanted her son back and this man out of her house. That's what she wanted.

Still, she did like not having to worry about someone, liked having someone take care of her for a change. She knew she wasn't nearly as resentful as she should have been when he told her they were going out to eat.

It might be nice.

* * *

Alex starred at the ceiling of his new bedroom. There were several cracks. He studied them. They didn't look like they would cause any trouble soon, but someone should plug them up.

He already knew who that someone would be, mentally scheduling time to pick up some drywall to plug the cracks.

Was Norma asleep yet? Or was she sitting up, starring at her ceiling, wishing he'd made a move.

He knew he'd done the right thing. She was drunk and it was wrong to take advantage. When he'd been drunk, Norma had simply tucked him in. Now he returned the favor.

But if he had leaned in, kissed her again, he knew she wouldn't have stopped him. He guessed she may have pulled him down on her. She had claimed to only be tipsy, which he believed, but he didn't want anything clouding her judgement if they did take the next step in their relationship.

He now suspected that there was no way they wouldn't take that step. Their kisses were too inflaming. She responded too much when she let her guard down. They would be together too much. He could already feel the draw she always had on him strengthening. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

He glanced at the clock. He'd been laying here for 15 minutes. He sighed.

He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Dylan pulled in as he saw the sheriff's SUV pull out. He didn't have a chance to talk to him, but managed to wave. The sheriff lifted two fingers from his steering wheel as a response. Dylan counted it as a wave back.

It was never good news when the sheriff was here and Dylan took the stairs to his mother's house faster than usual. He had just wanted to stop in to check on what was happening and maybe grab some breakfast.

Norma seemed happy to see him. He asked about the sheriff.

"Oh, yeah. You might be seeing more of him." She hesitated. Dylan wondered why. Then she finished.

His eyebrows lifted before he could stop them. Norma scowled. "Oh it's not that big of a deal."

Dylan responded, "I was only gone for a couple of days, right? I didn't fall into some time pocket or something and it's like three years later now, right?"

"Of course not. What are you talking about?"

Dylan nearly laughed at the fact that Norma was looking at him like he was the crazy one. Norma walked to the kitchen and Dylan followed. "Look it's just for the insurance, okay?"

"What insurance?"

Norma poured him a cup of coffee before picking up her own. "Norman is at Pineview."

Dylan was almost as shocked by that as he had been by Norma's unexpected marriage. He knew Norman needed the help, was even convinced that Norma understood how important it was that Norman get the help he needed. But he'd never been sure if Norma would be able to let him go.

Norma took a deep breath and told him the entire story. Dylan wondered how many people Norma would trust with this information, but he guessed only him and the sheriff would make it to that list. He knew he'd have to edit the story he told Emma later.

He wondered if Norma even realized that she did trust the sheriff. If she realized that men don't just marry women to help them out. That men married women for many reasons, but just to be a nice guy wasn't one of them.

He guessed no.

Even after he pointed it out to her, she didn't seem to get it.

Oh well, not his problem.

* * *

Norma went down to give the motel's one guest her new towels. A petty person would leave them outside the door and good luck with the natural elements. But Norma Bates was not a petty person. She knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

And once again she received no answer.

Norma went to the office to fetch the spare key for Room 4. She'd just duck in and leave the towels. She returned and opened the door.

One look told her one thing that would have caused tension between the previous couple of Alex Romero and Rebecca Hamilton, she was very neat. Not a thing was out of place and her clothes and other personal effects had all been put away or still resided in her closed suitcase.

Norma went to the bathroom, replacing the towels as promised. The bathroom was also neat. Norma knew it would be unethical to snoop on a guest. She left the bathroom, and she saw the suitcase perched on the provided stand. But now that she looked more closely, it wasn't zipped up. It would be unfortunate if…

"Oops."

Norma spilled the soiled towels near the suitcase. She peeked in as she moved to pick up the towels. Abandoning her ruse, she peeked in the suitcase, which was full. She flipped it open.

It was mostly clothes. Norma picked through, nearly abandoning her effort when she came across several pieces of lingerie.

It was Annika all over again.

But then, hidden away in a side pocket, Norma's fingers brushed across something. She opened the pocket and reached in.

It was a key to a bank security box.

Norma heard the gravel move outside, a sure sign that someone had pulled in. She stashed the key back quickly and picked up the rest of the towels, scuttling out of the room.

She was relieved to find it wasn't Rebecca's car, it was her husband's. She smiled at him widely. "What are you doing home?"

When had it become his home?

Alex didn't return her smile. "I just wanted to grab something to eat before going back to the office."

"Why don't I make you something?" She moved to walk up with him, but dropped a couple of the towels. Alex picked the up and without asking, moved to take all of them from her arms. "That would be fine, Norma."

Norma repressed the annoyance at him just taking something from her. She began her trek up the stairs without waiting for him. But she could feel him just behind her. After they were inside, Norma went to the kitchen, but Alex's voice stopped her. "Where do you want these?"

"In the laundry room." She wondered if he knew where that was, but he could find it on his own. This was his house too now and he should learn his way around.

Norma debated on what to make him. She knew Alex would be fine with just sandwiches, but she wanted to do more than that. She hadn't had a chance to make him breakfast this morning, so she decided that the pancakes she'd planned on making would taste just as good now. She grabbed what she needed, cracked a couple of eggs and began whisking in flour.

Left alone with her thoughts, Norma's mind wandered. What was with that key?

"Norma," Alex called out.

Norma called back, "In here."

Alex came in as Norma was ready to pour the first pancake. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"For lunch?"

"Well, whoever decided that pancakes are just for breakfast?"

Norma starred at Alex, who seemed like he wanted to argue, but he instead said, "Where do you keep the plates? I can set the table."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself. I can get it."

"Norma…"

"Don't argue with me, Alex."

He said nothing back, just stood and watched her finish making pancakes. Norma set the table and served her husband, who looked uncomfortable. Once he had a stack on his plate, Norma stood behind him, watching him eat.

After a few bites Alex said, "Norma, eat with me for God's sake. I feel like I'm in a 50s sitcom."

Norma smiled. She got herself a plate to sit and eat with him. For a moment they shared a comfortable silence. Norma broke it. "Who's Rebecca?"

Alex choked on a pancake. "What?"

"Who's Rebecca? She's staying at the motel. Says she knows you."

"She's an old friend."

"Friend?" Norma smirked as she took another bite. "What kind a friend?"

"The kind I had before I knew you."

They both laughed. Norma said, "You know, it's kind of annoying when you're being all mysterious and cryptic."

Alex looked at her for a moment. "I don't think you mind it."

It was true. Norma didn't mind that Alex was guarded. It made her want to dig more into him. It made her stomach clench and spin simultaneously. It made her lov…

"Do you want a second helping?"

"No," Alex said.

Norma stood up to go by the sink and make herself busy. She wanted to get her thoughts off of Alex and in doing so, remembered the key. "Hey do you happen to have a security box down at the bank?"

His voice, right behind her, he must have stood up when she wasn't looking, startled her, "We've only been married a couple of days, Norma. You're not getting my money."

She turned around, leaning into him and batting her eyes up, "I'm your wife. We share everything now, you know."

Alex smiled back at her, not giving her an inch. Norma's eyes were drawn to his lips. They tasted like whiskey and leather, Norma loved whiskey and leather. Alex said, "Sheriffs don't make a lot of money, Norma."

"More than hotel owners sold a shoddy location." Norma refused to give him an inch. She wanted to play this game, she loved this game. She began to play with the name tag on his shirt. "Tell me. Do you have a security box?"

Alex searched her eyes for a moment, and whatever he saw must have displeased him because he took a step back. "I should get back to work. Thanks for the lunch, Norma."

Norma called after him, but Alex didn't slow for her. She pouted for a moment before turning to the sink to do the dishes he'd left behind. She hadn't got any answers out of him. She didn't know anything more about the key. She didn't know what his connection to Rebecca was. And she didn't know what had made him so upset.

He looked at her the same way he had when she'd proposed to him, like she'd disappointed him somehow.

Well, screw him. She was great and if he couldn't see that, that was his problem. She had Norman and that was enough for her.

Norman.

Norma hadn't thought about her son all day, and the guilt threatened to overwhelm her now. How could she? How could she live her life like everything was normal while her son was in an insane asylum?

She decided to call Pineview again. She had to see him. Right now.

* * *

Alex fixed the crack in the ceiling above his bed. He figured he'd be staying here for a while and didn't want to stare at it the entire time. He wondered if he would be overstepping his bounds to check the other rooms, but then decided, I live here now. I need to start acting like it.

Room next to his was Norman's. Alex checked the ceiling. No cracks. But he couldn't help but noticed that Norman's room looked so different than any teenaged boy's. All Norman had for decoration was a couple of books on a shelf, a stuffed bird and dog, and a picture of his mother.

Oddly, it was the picture of Norma that unsettled Alex the most. Not that Norman had one, but that it was the only picture in the room. Alex remembered his childhood room and when he'd been a teenager, the photo of his mother went in his wallet, hidden away, and in his room were pictures of models and actresses. Mostly because he had been a teenager, and well, it took a while to convince a real girl to have sex with you, usually you were left to your own devices.

Alex wished his training didn't point out to him that Norma's picture was in perfect alignment with Norman's eyes when he laid on the bed.

Alex decided that his mind was just being dirty. It was all perfectly innocent. Norman was just a weird kid with a typical weird kid's room.

Still…

Alex went through the rest of the rooms, making a few minor repairs here and there. He saved Norma's room for last. Mostly because it seemed invasive to go in without her permission. Yes, this was now where he lived, but that was her room. He might not have a right to go in there.

But she still wasn't back from wherever she'd gone for the day. And Alex had only seen her room through thin curtains. He decided it would be fine. He wasn't going to peek through her underwear drawer or anything.

That reminded him again of when he'd caught a glimpse of her through the window. It had been the first time he'd really noticed she was a beautiful woman and not just a nuisance.

Her room looked as he imagined, old-fashioned but cozy. He checked the ceiling. It was crack-free. He should leave.

But his feet wouldn't let him go, not yet.

Just like her son, the only picture in Norma's room was one of Norman. Alex thought less of that. It seemed normal enough. His own mother kept a picture of him on her dresser. He looked at the bedside table, which was empty. That had been where his mother had kept her wedding photo.

He wondered if he and Norma should have gotten a wedding picture. It didn't seem important at the time. But now it seemed a shame that they didn't have one. Not that it was a good memory exactly, but it might make sense to have a picture of her and her to have one of him.

They were pretending to be in love, after all.

Alex stepped out of the room. He had no business to linger. He carried the remaining materials down to the basement. He stored them under the stairs. As he climbed up the stairs he heard the front door close.

"Norma?" he called out.

She looked upset. He wanted to run over and comfort her, but he kept his distance. "What happened?"

"I went to see Norman."

Shit. He sighed. No good could have come from that. The boy hadn't reacted when he'd dropped him off, but he remembered the only thing Norman had said to him during the drive. "Mother doesn't like to be alone."

"What was that, son?"

Norman had instantly angered. "I'm not your son. Don't you take her away from me!" Norman's face relaxed but his voice stayed venomous, "I hate her. I hate her for betraying me like this. I will never forgive her for this."

Alex hadn't understood it. Norman hadn't said anything else, just meekly followed where Alex had lead him. Just stood there while Alex signed papers and handed him off to a couple of big guys in white uniforms.

He hadn't understood what Norman meant, but he knew if Norman had repeated his hatred to Norma. She would be…as upset as she looked right now.

She confirmed his suspicions.

Why in the hell couldn't Norma ever wait? Why did everything have to be done her way? On her timeline?

He tried to play it off as just teenagers being teenagers, but Norma didn't buy it. He hadn't really expected her to, and it wasn't long before she was in his arms.

It felt good. Too good. Alex wanted to let go, but he knew she needed him right now. And God help him, he couldn't stop. If she needed him to, he'd probably walk to hell and back for her.

Everything he did now, it was all for her.

He hoped she never knew.

She pulled away slightly. He was ready to let her go. What he was not ready for was her leaning in, kissing him.

"I don't think we should do this." This was the second time he didn't take advantage of her. Let no one say he wasn't a decent man.

"I want to."

She was going to kill him.

"Don't play with me."

I've wanted this for so long, Norma.

"I'm not. I'm not."

He held back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure I want to do this, right now."

He stopped holding back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.** So rating went up because the characters decided to get all smutty. And that way, I don't have to worry about getting too dark and/or graphic as the story progresses.

* * *

What now?

This is why Norma had never wanted to take this step with Alex. She wasn't sure where they stood now. They were friends who were married and living together, and now they had sex. What was their relationship? She wasn't even sure anymore.

He would expect sex now. She looked over at him, sleeping soundly. It had been passionate last night and exactly what she needed as she felt nothing but pleasure, but now? Now she worried he'd want it all the time. That's all men wanted. She had learned that lesson the hard way. She wouldn't be able to tell him no. They were married and no had never stopped Sam.

She remembered his lips traveling across her skin – at least it wouldn't be bad.

Then again, it was still new. He was still trying. That would go away. She'd learned that the hard way too.

When love was combined with sex, it always turned to shit. It was just a matter of time. That's why it was better to leave sex to one time things with men she didn't really care about.

Not that she loved Alex.

Norma carefully removed herself from her husband's arms. She didn't want to wake him; she wanted some time to herself. Time to think everything over and how she wanted to handle this. Alex could be reasonable, if she told him that this was how it was, he would respect it.

Right?

Norma slipped out of the bed, grabbing her satin nightgown, tying it tightly around her waist. One thing she was sure of – she refused to feel regret for the previous night. She had made her choice. Alex had given her plenty of outs, even when he was poised above her, waiting to enter, he'd asked, "Are you sure?"

She had been.

But now, in daylight, she remembered why she'd never taken Alex to bed before. She didn't like what came next. Didn't like trying to have a sustained relationship, couldn't trust anyone that much. She liked never talking to someone again after sleeping with them, but she couldn't do that with Alex. She needed him too much. She imagined trying to vow never to speak to him again – it would only last as long as the next crisis took. Plus she still needed his insurance and this fake marriage, she couldn't just kick him out.

She knew she had to face this.

But not right now. She went down the stairs to make breakfast. Cooking always calmed her down.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure where he stood with Norma, and he didn't like it. Maybe they should have talked more about this fake marriage arrangement. Maybe they should have talked more about what adding sex meant to their relationship. What it meant to him.

But he wasn't the type to talk about it. Neither was she.

He showed love, and well, he wasn't hiding his affections for her anymore. Not that he'd ever hid them well. In the past year or so, he was pretty sure the only time he'd smiled was in response to one of hers.

Even so, he also was pretty sure he'd smiled more in the last year than he had in any other year of his life.

He couldn't afford a complicated relationship. He didn't like messes; he liked everything to be neat and tidy and in its own little box. But Norma Bates couldn't be confined by anything or by anyone.

He smiled at the thought.

Fuck it. They'd figure it out.

* * *

Norman did not belong here. He glared at the man across the room "playing" checkers.

The fool was just eating them.

He didn't belong here. He just went along with what mother wanted, like a good son. His mother had had a long, hard life, but he would make it all better for her. He would be everything for her.

He vaguely remembered yelling at her yesterday.

But so what? She deserved it, locking him away in here with crazy people.

He glared at the man eating checkers again. Their gazes connected.

The other man began to choke and orderlies swarmed him. This just made the man scared and he tried to get away even as his face turned blue. One of the nurses rushed in with a doctor who sedated the choking man so they could save his life.

The entire sad scene made Norman smile.

* * *

Norma smiled as soon as she saw Emma. The girl was always just a little ray of sunshine who brought such joy to people.

Though it was odd to see her without an oxygen tank. But she guessed Emma was grateful for it and so Norma smiled wider. She set down the small potted plant she had brought next to a large bouquet. Maybe she should have spent more on her flowers?

No. Emma liked living things. Norma remembered a conversation they had back at the motel. Norma had been seeing George and he'd sent her a large bouquet. Emma had congratulated her and giggled over them like a girlfriend at first, but as the day wore on, she said, "I don't understand the point of giving dead flowers."

"They aren't dead, Emma." Norma had gone over to smell them again. "They'll live for several days."

"They died the moment their stems were cut. They are dying as we speak. I just never understood how that became a thing of romance. I prefer living flowers."

The conversation had stuck with Norma for some reason, especially "They are dying as we speak."

She was brought back to the present by Emma. They talked about her and Dylan, then Norman. But Norma was trying not to think about Norman. The pain of what he'd said to her was still too fresh.

"So how did it exactly happen between you and my son? He wasn't exactly forthcoming on the details."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. It kind of came out of nowhere. One day he was just your son and Norman's older brother and then he was something else. I can't really explain it."

Norma knew the feeling and envied the happy look on Emma's face. She remembered when she was young and love could be so beautiful. She'd felt that way with Caleb and then Sam. Both had turned into disasters. She didn't want to think about it. "Well, when you're strong enough, you and Dylan must come over and I'll cook a meal for you."

"I'd like that, Norma. Thank you."

Norma smiled back at Emma. She was such a nice girl. She was happy that Dylan had found her. He deserved some happiness in his life.

"That's enough about me and Dylan. What about you? Dylan told me you got married." Emma grinned, which Norma couldn't help but return.

"Yes, but well…" Norma didn't want to implicate Emma. It wasn't that she didn't trust the girl, but Alex had mentioned that what they were doing wasn't exactly legal, and she didn't want to get Emma in trouble. "Love can just sneak up on you, can't it?"

Emma ducked her head. "Yeah, I get that. Still, I never realized you two were more than friends. I mean, I noticed a look here and there, but I just thought that was because…" Emma stopped.

"Because what?" Norma encouraged.

"Because you're both red-blooded humans with working eyes. The sheriff's not exactly hard to look, Norma."

"Should I be worried Emma? He is my husband now, and you're dating my son."

Emma laughed. "Of course not. I just…I always thought he was cute. Even when I first met him. Though he always scared me too."

"How did you first meet Alex?"

"Oh, I was just a kid. I was walking down the street and he was walking on the sidewalk. He came over and informed me that if a sidewalk is provided, it's illegal to walk down the street. I'd never been chastised by a cop before, so it scared me." As an afterthought, Emma added, "Though he also mentioned that it was for my own safety."

Norma smiled. That sounded just like Alex, stern and reprimanding, but also gentle and caring. She looked at the clock, if she left now, she might be able to still make it to the Lights of Winter Festival.

No. She had told him that she wouldn't be going to that thing. She wouldn't. She'd go home, make herself dinner and enjoy the quiet of her empty house. She never got privacy anymore.

Emma yawned. Norma rose immediately, "If you need rest…"

Emma tried to shake her head. "No, stay. I feel like I don't get to see anyone anymore. And I'm not tired." Her second yawn proved her wrong.

"We'll see each other again soon, Emma. Get some rest." Norma leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead. After she did it she wondered if that was appropriate, but Emma looked pleased by the affection.

* * *

Alex stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with one towel and another wrapped around his waist. He was at his house since Norma didn't have a shower in her house. He'd have to bring that up sometime. He needed a shower. He was not a bath guy. The only baths he'd taken as an adult weren't taken alone.

That thought led him back to Norma, but he didn't let it go too far or he'd need another shower.

He dressed quickly, but before mid-way through he heard his doorbell ring. He glanced at the clock. It wasn't an unreasonable hour, but anyone who knew him would guess he'd be at Norma's place, down at the Festival or still working. He had on pants and his white undershirt, which he figured was dressed enough.

He went downstairs and was surprised when the door opened. He knew he'd locked it.

Then he saw who had been there. He stiffened his features, refusing to give anything away.

Rebecca chuckled at him, key in hand. "I figured you would have changed your locks."

"Give me the key back, Rebecca."

She handed it over without a fuss, which worried him more than if she had made a scene. She looked around. "Your place hasn't changed a bit, Alex." She lifted one of the empty boxes on his couch. "Well, mostly."

Alex wished he'd taken the extra minute to dress fully. "Why are you here?"

Rebecca smiled at him; he recognized it as her "aren't I just an adorable scamp" smile. She'd been using it since she was a kid. "I just wanted to know what you knew about Bob Paris' death."

"I only know that he's missing. We're still looking for him, but the DEA isn't confident about finding him at this point."

Rebecca pursed her lips. "Cut the crap, Alex. He's dead. We both know it. Bobby couldn't keep a low profile if his life depended on it. If he wasn't a hidden body, by now someone would have found him."

"If you say so."

"You know, Alex, I'm not sure I like the man you're becoming. The man I knew wasn't so…" She scowled, but then starred at his chest and arms for a moment before her eyes drifted to his face. "When did you become such a liar? You were always guarded, but the lying is new."

Alex wanted her to leave. "Becky, I have to get going. The lights festival is tonight."

"Is it?" She smiled, stepping into his space. "Do you need a date?"

"I'm married, Rebecca."

She stopped, eyes widened. "You really have changed."

Alex saw something that he'd never seen on Rebecca before, insecurity. She didn't seem to know what to do next. But she slipped back into her skin quickly. "Where is your wife then? Shouldn't she be on your arm for such a big event?"

Alex didn't want to admit the truth in front of Rebecca that Norma wouldn't be coming. That she had seemed uncomfortable with the idea of being out with him as a couple. "I'm meeting her there. She's coming back from Portland so it just makes sense that way."

Rebecca smiled. "Well, maybe I'll see you both there then."

"You're going?" Damn, he shouldn't have lied.

She shrugged. "Nothing else to do in this town."

Alex nodded. "See you there then." He left the get out of my house unsaid.

Rebecca didn't get the hint right away, or if she did, ignored it. Lingering, brushing her fingers over the leather of his couch before finding her way to the door.

* * *

Alex never liked pressing the flesh. He just wanted to be a cop, enjoyed being a powerful figure, but hated all of the politics that came with it. He remembered his father hated this part of the job too.

He never liked having anything in common with that man.

Still, he smiled at everyone he spoke with and was sure to seek out the important people who needed to see him. Most of them congratulated him on his recent marriage, asking where his wife was.

"Oh, she had to visit a sick friend up in Portland. She wasn't sure if she'd make it back."

"That's too bad. I would have loved to meet her."

Alex always answered with a small smile. As if thinking of her made him happy. He was still a little let down that she wouldn't be here. And the knowledge that Rebecca was out there somewhere didn't comfort him.

That's when he spotted her.

Norma looked like a Goddamn angel come to life. He'd never seen anyone look so beautiful. He swore he felt his heart stop at her smile.

When the hell had he become a fucking romance novel?

He hoped he excused himself politely, making his way over to her.

Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Rebecca spilled out of her car, pissed and a little tipsy. She noticed that neither Norma nor Alex's cars were there.

Norma Bates. That bitch. Rebecca had put five years of work into Alex Romero to make him more open and affectionate, to get him to consider marriage. And she got nothing out of it. Then this Norma Bates rolls into his life, and he gives that bitch everything.

Rebecca glared at the old house on the hill.

She found herself climbing the stairs before she even realized what she was doing. The door was locked, so she went around back, finding a way in.

When she flicked on a light, she was surprised how similar the house was to when it was the Summers' place. She would have figured that no one would like the old crap that filled the house. The only additions were some pictures and a lot of stuffed birds.

It was creepy.

Why would Alex choose this over her?

She could feel the tears threatening, but refused to let them drop.

She wouldn't be sad, but she could be angry. And in that state, she began to throw stuff around, began to tear the house apart.

Why had it been Norma? Why hadn't been her? Wasn't she the better pick?

She messed up the place but it didn't make her feel better. She noticed the beautiful stained glass window near the back of the house. She saw an ugly stuffed bird. She picked it up and chucked it at the window.

The shattering glass sobered her up. What was she doing here? She looked around. She was staying at the lady's hotel, she couldn't be trashing the place.

She scurried away. She went to hide in her room, thinking she'd look guiltier if she ran. She propped a chair against the door just in case someone decided to use a spare key to get in to see her.

* * *

While still on the dance floor, Alex leaned in, taking Norma by surprise. Though she happily returned his kiss. It went on for a little longer than it should have.

Norma noticed the people looking in their direction. She didn't really care what those people thought but she did think of Alex. People didn't want sheriffs that made out with their wives on public dance floors like horny teenagers.

For once, he appeared to be on the same wavelength as her, "You want to get out of here?"

Norma gripped his shirt lapels. "Yes."

Alex took her hand, leading her to his SUV. "What about my car?" she asked.

"We can pick it up tomorrow."

She wanted to argue with him, but then his hand went to her waist, then fell to lightly grip her ass. Fuck her car. "Okay," her voice was far more breathy than she liked.

She climbed into his car, Alex seemed reluctant to let her go. But once he did, he practically ran over to the driver's side, eager to get home.

Norma realized that Alex thought of her house as home now. She was more surprised that she was beginning to see it as their home as well. Alex was her husband. She looked over at him as he backed out to get on the road. He was so handsome.

The whiskey drowned out any practical concerns and she climbed over the armrest to touch him.

"Norma," he gave as a warning.

She didn't care. Her hand started by caressing his chest. She loved how he was build, strong and powerful but still perfectly sized for her. She moved down to his abdomen. She was glad that Alex hadn't let himself go the way most men his age did. Her hand moved lower.

Alex groaned. "Jesus, stop that, Norma."

"Why?" she whispered into his ear, lightly biting on the lobe.

"Because the sheriff can't get into a car accident because his wife was distracting him."

Norma chuckled. "Couldn't you just lie on the report?"

His breathing was heavy, but he glared at her for that. "You are a terrible influence. And even if I did, trust me, people would know."

"How?"

"Norma, a cop can always tell when the real reason for a car crash was foreplay. I've seen it happen plenty."

Norma moved her hand off of him, but continued to suck on his ear. After all, marriage was all about compromise.

He sped the rest of the way. The advantage to being a cop, Norma thought. After they parked, Alex turned to her and Norma backed up to her side of the car at the dark, lustful look in his eye. He noticed, reaching over slowly to cup her face. "Norma," he said softly.

Norma's hand mirrored his, her thumb brushing over his cheekbone. He seemed so honest. He seemed to actually love her. She guessed if she told him that she wanted him back in his separate bedroom, he would do so with little fuss. It made her want to test him. "Alex…"

His head ducked closer to hers to capture her lips, but she ducked away. He looked worried. "What is it?"

Norma wanted to test him, wanted to see if she could really trust him. She couldn't afford to misplace her trust, not with Norman's problems. But the way he looked at her made her forget her son. She didn't want to worry about him. He was safe in Pineview because of this man. Emma was right, Norma should just focus on herself.

Before she could second-guess herself, Norma kissed Alex. She wanted to keep it slow and soft but that only lasted a few minutes before it turned. His fingers twined in her hair and her hands clutched at his back.

He shifted but the space was tight and there was no room for any maneuvering. Norma separated from him. She was too old to be making out with men in cars. "You know, I have a big bed up in the house."

Alex grinned at her, he flung open his door, moved around the car and then opened her door. He held out a hand, "What are we waiting for?"

Norma could feel the smile on her face as she took his hand. She wanted to be in her bedroom right now, with this man. There were too many stairs to climb, but she wasn't sure she minded. She'd cuddled into Alex's arm, which wrapped around her tightly. Occasionally, she felt his lips kissing the top of her head. As soon as they stopped at the porch, Norma pulled out her keys.

She fiddled with them. Now that they were here, she just wanted it not to be ruined by something. Every good thing in her life was always ruined. She looked at Alex. "Are you going to leave me?"

"What? Where is this coming from, Norma?"

"Are you? No one ever stays long." Except Norman, she added silently.

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, Norma."

"Promise?" she sounded like a five year old.

He stepped in closer to her. "I promise."

God help her, she believed him. She pulled him in to kiss her again. He obliged. She was leaning against the door, not noticing when he took the keys from her hand to open it. She fell back a little, but his arms caught her, preventing her from hitting the floor.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

Norma pulled him again, leaning against the doorframe this time, making out with him once more. The second door seemed to open of its own violation, but she didn't care. She was too wrapped up in Alex, her husband.

How had she married this man? How had he seen anything good in her? He should be married to some beauty queen with no problems, living an ideal life with 2.5 kids, a dog and a white picket fence.

But then, he wasn't without his demons. She'd watched him kill, watched him cover up a murder, watched how it didn't faze him, it came naturally.

She shoved off his jacket. She wanted him. Now. She felt his hands undoing her coat. He was beautiful.

She reached for a light, "I want to see you."

He laughed, and so did she. When had it ever been this easy with any man? When had she ever felt this way?

But then she noticed he'd stopped.

She looked at her house and immediately knew why. "Oh my God."

* * *

Alex wanted the place cleaned up right away, wanted to pretend that everything was fine. He thought about going down to the hotel and knocking on Room 4's door, demanding that Rebecca settle up her tab and leave. He didn't care where, he just wanted her gone.

Norma was still staring at her broken window. Alex felt a rush of guilt. He had done that. Not intentionally or personally, but it was his past that had broken her favorite window. He knew he would fix it as well, but it didn't lessen his guilt right now. "Norma, why don't you go upstairs? Get some rest."

She nodded and then added, "Come to bed when you're done, okay Alex?"

"Okay." As soon as she left he wondered if she meant her bed. She had to have meant hers, right? She would have told him to go to bed if she had meant the other room. Come to bed meant the same bed.

He busied himself with cleaning up the rest of the mess. It didn't take too long. When he was finished he carried the trash bag out to the back porch. He'd bring it to the dumpster in the morning.

When he climbed the stairs he went over Norma's words again. Come to bed. That had to mean hers, she would have told him to go to bed if she meant for him to be alone again tonight.

He reached the top. Left to her room or right to his?

He went left.

He wasn't one for second guessing, so there was no hesitation in his walk. He opened the door as quietly as possible. She was asleep in her bed. He undressed quietly, shoes and sock first, followed by pants and his button down. He went over to the bed, hovering over it, watching his wife sleep for a moment.

She looked so beautiful. She was such a firecracker in life, it was odd to see her peaceful in rest.

He hesitated in climbing in, still not sure if this was what she wanted.

Norma's eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing?"

Shit, maybe he had read this all wrong. "Watching you sleep. You're so beautiful."

Norma smiled, lifting up the sheet. "Get in here."

Alex returned the smile, happy that his instinct had been right. He climbed into bed with her, looking into her eyes. She appeared to be fully awake now. "Why were you watching me?"

"I like looking at you."

"You know, we're married now." Norma's voice took on a huskier tone. "You can do more than just look." With her words, she grabbed one of his hands, placing it on her breast. She was wearing a silk nighty that left little to the imagination. Though Alex's was running wild, picturing taking each delicate spaghetti strap down and following its path with his tongue.

He pulled her underneath him as he kissed her. It was like the break in had never happened, all of the buildup of the night came back. He remembered kissing her at the festival, in his car, against the door.

His tongue battled hers and his hands gathered the silk skirt, pushing it up to her waist. He grinded himself against her.

Her mouth was torn from his and she let out a moan. He moved to kiss her neck. He loved her neck, so long and elegant. His lower half ground against her again and he was rewarded with another moan. He grinned.

Norma was pulling at his shirt, unsuccessfully trying to pull it over his head. He stopped what he was doing to help her. She smiled at his bare chest, then ducked down to begin kissing it.

Alex held his breath. He was finished with foreplay, but he was learning that Norma liked to take her time, at least in the beginning. He held himself rigid, tried to control his breathing, as Norma's mouth worked her away up and down his body.

When Norma reached his ear, she bit on the lobe and then whispered, "Once again, we're married, Alex. You can touch me."

His mouth consumed hers and his hands brought her nighty over her head. Their mouth separated only long enough to lift the silk off of her. Alex's hands were all over her and part of him wanted to turn on the bedroom light. He wanted to see her too.

But really there were more important things to attend to, and his lips moved down her body to attend to them. He capture one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and teasing the nub into a hard pebble before moving on to the other. He delighted in the moans and breaths of "Alex" that escaped from her mouth. He still remembered the day she'd asked permission to use his first name. It had seemed so unlike her, to ask for permission, but it had charmed him. She had old-fashioned manners that came out in the oddest ways.

Her other nipple also hard now, he moved down to her stomach. He could her moans shift in tone, ready for what was coming next. His own body was responding as well, but he did his best to ignore that. He reaching the line of her panties and his tongue teased around it.

His named escaped her through clenched teeth, "Alex."

The warning made him smile. He removed the last scrape of silk, leaving her completely nude. His hands ghosted over her thighs. He had gotten a good look last night, but this was all still so new that he wished he could see her better. He wanted to memorize every reaction since he knew she was so changeable that any time they were together could easily be their last time.

A few weeks ago they had been fighting, saying they hated each other (lies), and now look where they were. Married, happily even, and possibly falling in love.

His lips climbed up her thighs. Who was he kidding? He'd fallen long ago. He just wasn't ready to admit it out loud yet.

So he showed her instead. With his mouth, his lips, his tongue and his fingers, he showed her how much he loved her. How happy she made him. That he loved that they had gotten here, even if it was still only semi-real. He didn't care. He just wanted her.

He didn't stop until she screamed and her nails dug into his skull. Discreetly, he wiped his mouth before climbing up her to kiss her again.

She pulled him up, forcing his face onto hers. She took advantage of his surprised to flip them over, pulling down his boxer-briefs with her feet.

This was new. She'd never taken charge before.

Granted, this was still only their second time in bed together.

She bent over to lick a few stray drops of sweat from his chest, as her hand took a firm grip on a very sensitive part of him. His head hit the pillow and it was his turn to groan out her name. She pumped him a few times before impaling herself on him.

He was lost.

* * *

 **A/N.** Get ready, we're going off-roading.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.** Ask and you shall receive...

What a beautiful and tragic ending to the season they gave us…sigh. Well, now for something different…sort of. Like I said, the timeline's going to be a little different than the show.

* * *

Norma remembered after the first time she had had sex, going to school the next day and wondering if everyone could tell. The soreness between her thighs made her think she was running around with it stamped on her forehead. "No longer a virgin, had sex with her brother."

She had felt so ashamed.

She was having similar thoughts now. Wondering if the people who saw her in the grocery store or those that passed by the hotel could tell that she was happy and getting laid. She was pretty sure that if not for his job, Alex would be content to stay in bed with her all day.

What frightened her was that she would be just as happy to stay with him.

She didn't feel any shame about her life with Alex, but she knew she should. Her beloved son was stuck in a mental institution, she should be devastated.

But she wasn't. She was happy. Too happy.

She shouldn't feel the happiest she's ever felt when she didn't have Norman beside her. Norman, who'd been the sole source of her happiness for so long, he deserved better than for her to be happier without him. She only hoped her son was getting better. She missed the darling boy she'd raised, not the frightening man he was becoming.

Though she'd always love him most.

She thought about what would happen when Norman did get better, how he would reenter her world. She knew Alex would be great with him, just like he was with her. He'd say all the right things and Norman would see how happy he made her, and everything would be fine. Maybe not at first, there would be an adjustment period, but everything would be fine.

Everything would be fine.

It had to be. Norma knew happiness was a temporary state, but she just wanted it to last. She'd been through enough shit to last three lifetimes, shouldn't she get time served now? Shouldn't the later half of her life make up for the shitstorm that was the first 41 years?

Norma, needing something to do, walked down to the hotel. She didn't come down much anymore. With the colder weather coming in, tourist season was over. She just opened the rooms to make sure nothing was out of place in case there was an unexpected visitor, but no one was staying at the moment.

Rebecca was gone.

She'd checked out the night after Norma's house had been trashed. It seemed suspicious to her, but Alex had told her to let it go, to let him handle it.

It was odd for her, but she had. He had proven that he could handle things. Time and again, she came to him with a problem and he fixed it.

Though he'd said he would get the window fixed, and as of now, all that had happened was taping a piece of cardboard over it, which kept out the wind, but ruined its beauty. She missed the glimpse she could get of the beautiful stained glass in her house.

Norma had only managed to get through two rooms, but she figured it didn't really matter. She went to her car to go to the hardware store.

She was getting her window fixed.

* * *

Norman just wanted to hear his mother's voice. He shouldn't have yelled at her. He wanted to apologize, wanted to speak with her now that he was less angry.

The problem was that Dr. Edwards would have to sign off on it. And the doctor had already told Norman that he thought it would be best for him to focus on his treatment right now.

Then again, he'd let his mother see him. But Norman knew how persuasive his mother could be, his being here was proof of that.

So he lied, telling Dr. Edwards he wanted to speak to his good friend, Emma.

He received permission without trouble, not that he thought there would be any. Norman knew how to get what he wanted. The most important lesson of his life, which he felt he could master in Pineview, was how to lie. How to make people think you were normal, just like them. How to smile when a person was supposed to smile, how to look sad when you were supposed to feel sad, and how to pretend not to be angry with a person.

What had mother said? "It's not a lie, Norman. It just a game. People expect so much and they judge so quickly, so harshly. So just play pretend and act like them. It's easier that way."

It wasn't a lie; it was a game.

* * *

Alex was surprised to come home to an empty house. It was amazing how easily a person could get used to a good thing. He had come home to an empty house most of his adult life, but in a few short days he grew used to hearing Norma cooking when he walked through the door for lunch. He hung up his coat.

He missed his TV. Norma watched old movies on her laptop sometimes, but other than that, there really wasn't any way to watch TV. He mentioned once to Norma, and she had told him to go down to the hotel. It was the same response she'd given him when he'd asked if they could get a shower.

With the shower, it had actually been a bit of an argument.

"Norma, I need a damn shower in the house," he told her after the night of the winter festival, late for work.

"Go down to the hotel. There's always a room open."

Rebecca's down there. "I shouldn't have to, and it might not always have a free room. It wouldn't cost that much to install a showerhead."

"Says you."

"I can install it, Norma. I'll even buy all the crap for it after work today."

"Fine."

He'd installed it that night. Norma was already using it more than him, which he decided he shouldn't point out.

The phone rang, interrupting his memories. Romero went to answer it but didn't make it in time. He moved to pick it up after the machine beeped until he recognized the voice.

It was Norman asking after Norma. Romero listened to the message and then deleted it. He felt a twinge of guilt about it, but Norma didn't need to hear her son right now. She wasn't ready. Norman needed time to get better and Alex planned on giving it to him. Whether Norma like it or not.

* * *

Rebecca starred at a box of Corn Flakes. She was staying at the King now, still settling some things up with her parents' estate. She needed to get away from Alex and his new wife.

He'd once sworn to her that he would never get married. That he wasn't the marrying type. That he didn't see the point in marriage. So many lies.

What did this Norma Bates have that she didn't? She was pretty, sure, but she dressed like she stepped out of the 1950s. Since when did Alex like that? He always dated complex, modern woman. And Norma had kids, which was another thing Alex told her time and again that he had no interest in.

Why had he married her?

Why had he threatened her? "Stay away from me and my wife." She'd heard how Alex could get, Bob had once confessed that he wasn't immune to that ass-clenching look that Alex used to intimidate criminals. But Rebecca had never expected to see that look thrown in her direction.

What had happened to Bob?

"Excuse me, do you have any orzo?"

Rebecca was startled by the voice breaking her focus. Norma Bates? Rebecca looked around for a place to dodge to. She didn't want to see that woman. Didn't want to deal with the emotions the blonde brought to the surface.

But it was too late, Norma rounded the corner. Norma's smile faded. Her eyes darted.

Alex must have told her something. Damn it. You know what? Screw him. Rebecca smiled and walked straight towards Norma. "Hello Norma. How are you?"

Norma returned the smile, but it was a tight one. "Hello. I didn't know you were still in town."

"There were a few complications and I wanted to be closer to my parents' house as I work everything out."

Norma's smiled ended. "I understand. Well, I'm in town to find someone to fix my window. No luck yet, but Alex called and told me he'd be late coming home tonight. It's so nice to have a husband who tells me things, you know?" Norma's expression shifted. "Oh sorry, the divorce. Oops."

She moved past, but Rebecca stopped her. "Did Alex ever talk to you about Bob Paris?"

Norma stopped. "What about him?"

"Oh, you knew him?"

Norma didn't respond, but also didn't move. Rebecca kept talking, "It's just odd that he disappeared. Bob isn't the type to go on the lam and Alex usually knows everything that happens in his town." Her voice, "Odd that he wouldn't tell his wife about it."

Norma looked kicked and Rebecca felt pleased. So he hadn't told Norma anything. Good. "Alex is a hard man to love. I would know." Rebecca smiled again, "Take care of yourself, Norma."

* * *

Rebecca's words repeated in Norma's mind, "Did Alex ever talk to you about Bob Paris?"

Bob Paris – the stain that just wouldn't get out of her life. God, why had she run to the city that night? She should have just grabbed a few bottles, showed up on the Sheriff's doorstep and gotten shitfaced/crashed at his place. Alex wouldn't have let himself get caught and tortured like James.

But then he would've asked what was wrong, and God help her, she might have told him.

That's why she had dismissed the thought immediately when she'd gotten in the car that night.

Did it mean something that it was the first thought that popped in her head? I want to see Alex right now.

Alex had been certain Bob Paris was out of their lives. Just like he was certain that Abernathy wouldn't be a problem. Just like he was certain he could keep the feuding drug families under control. Just like he was certain that the elections wouldn't be a problem.

She had come to rely on his certainty, even if she was smart enough not to want details anymore. She'd killed someone in revenge. Though thinking about it now, it was just that the piece of shit had raped her. It was the years she'd let her husband do the same thing. The pain of when her beloved brother had done it the first time. So much had happened to her and she'd just wanted a fresh start and how dare life fuck that up for her.

She was done with taking it lying down.

Her thoughts were becoming too much for her, she would just ask Alex when he got home. She looked at the clock. It shouldn't be too long now.

He'd asked for the truth. She figured she deserved some of it from him as well.

* * *

He didn't actually tell her. Didn't say the words, "I killed Bob Paris. I did it for you. Because I couldn't bear to disappoint you. Because he was threatening you and the DEA wouldn't helped with that.

Because I love you."

That was the thing, wasn't it? He loved her.

He continued to stroke her hand. God, even her hands were beautiful.

She took it away, shaking her head. "I made dinner. I can heat yours up." She was off before he could stop her, tell her it wasn't necessary.

Alex sat on the bench. He hadn't actually told her anything. A dark part of himself, that he preferred to pretend didn't exist, thought "This way she can't testify against you. You didn't actually say anything. It's all presumption. You're safe."

Norma came back into the room, lighting it up with her smile.

He was not safe.

* * *

Why hadn't she come? Norman sat on the bench, looking out at the "scenic landscaping of our grounds" he believed the brochures called it. He wanted his mother. Why wasn't she here?

It was her and him always. Sure, they'd fought, but so what? Nothing could possibly come between.

And as if he'd wished her into existence, she came around the corner. He nearly ran up to her in his excitement to see her. She was even dressed in the coat he'd always admired. He took her hand and together they walked and talked on the nature path provided to "give our patients a calm environment to connect with the beauty of nature."

He noticed some of the patients looking at him funny. Like he was the crazy one. He wasn't. They had not reason to stare at a boy and his mother. It was because they didn't understand. No one else did. No one understood the relationship between Norman and his mother. No one but him.

"The people here can be so crazy."

* * *

"I've got a guy coming to fix the window today."

Alex nodded. "Good." He covered his yawn by sipping on his coffee. When did newlywed syndrome wear off he wondered. He needed to sleep again.

Then he saw Norma's ass dancing behind him, continuing to cook for some reason, and figured it might never wear off. Not with this woman, not for him.

He smiled at the thought. He was doing more of that lately, smiling. He kept waiting for her to call it creepy. He was even looking forward to it. He looked forward to every joke. Every time she teased him. Every time she smiled at him.

How much had he done just to see that beautiful face of hers light up?

He focused back in on his coffee. He should really bring his coffee maker out here. Hers was an ancient piece of shit that made bad coffee. "Who's the guy?"

"What guy?" Norma placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"The guy fixing the window. What's his name?"

"Oh, Chick…Hogan…I think? It's definitely Chick."

Alex nodded. He only vaguely knew Chick. Weird guy, kept to himself mostly, lived out near Dylan's farm. He guessed that was how Norma got in touch with him. Dylan must have given her a recommendation.

He remembered something his assistant had told him the other day, "Oh, by the way, that picture at the winter festival?"

"What about it?"

"The local paper's going to be printing it." He didn't know why he was telling her. Maybe she'd want a clip of it or something.

She said nothing and he finished his breakfast. The full stomach reminded him of the stereotype of new husbands putting on a bit of a belly once they got a wife. He was beginning to think that if this cooking kept up, his marriage would be one of the ones that held up to the stereotype. He slipped on his jacket.

Norma stopped him before he could leave, kissing him good-bye. It was just a brief touching of lips, but he could see the blush on her face when she pulled away. It was endearing. That kissing could make her blush. He smiled again, giving her a second kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tonight."

* * *

This doctor was an idiot. What did he mean that his mother hadn't been there? Norman knew his mother. He knew the difference between reality and fantasy, thank you very much.

But it nagged at him. Hadn't Dylan said something about it too? When _that man_ had come back into town, he had told Norma everything, but Dylan acted like he had kept his secret.

It was strange, but that wasn't new. His life was just one long string of strangeness.

Julien sat next to him. "You look like you're in a different world. What drugs do they have you on?"

Norman turned his nose up. "I'm not on drugs. I don't belong here. My mother is coming back to take me home any day now."

Julien snorted, "No she's not. Trust me. When they dump you here, they don't come back."

"My mother's not like that."

"They're all like that."

Norman scowled at his food and his friend. Nobody understood. No one but Norman and his mother. They were everything to each other.

He really felt sad for other people, to never know that kind of closeness. To have another person so close to you who was just another part of yourself.

* * *

Norma had spent the entire day worrying about what Chick would say. She had just wanted to get her window fixed. She had just wanted a new beginning after a shitty marriage. She just wanted a nice, normal life.

Was that really too much to ask? Why did life have to constantly dump on her? Why did the crazy, bad people have to orbit around her?

In this state of fear, she told Alex she loved him. She wanted to tell him just once before it all went to shit.

She was surprised he said it back. That would all end soon enough.

It all built up to a fairly anticlimactic conclusion, but she could see the confusion on Alex's face. She didn't want to tell him. That would be the end of all this, she knew that. But she didn't want this to happen again. It was only fair to give him all the information about the woman he married.

"So pack your bags."

He nodded. "Okay."

Norma tried not to cry. She knew this was going to happen, after all. But God, it hurt. She tried to swallow it all down. She could break after he left. She just had to keep it together a little longer.

"Where are we going?"

It was the perfect thing to say. How did he keep doing that? Norma couldn't hold back anymore. She broke down, going immediately to his open arms, crying. "How? How can you forgive me?"

He didn't really respond, just made soothing sounds as he rubbed her head. Norma clutched him tighter. She wanted to climb into his skin.

She loved him so much. She pulled back just enough to kiss him. Not the comfortable kisses that had become standard between them lately. This one was full of desperation. Words weren't enough. She wanted to show him just how much she loved him. Just how perfect he was to her.

Norma brought one leg around his waist, which was quickly joined by the other one. He grunted at the added weight and swung them around to press Norma against a wall. Their kissing was growing sloppier. Norma's tears still streaked down her cheeks.

Alex pulled back for a moment, his thumb preventing Norma from following him. "You know Norma, we really need to stop doing this when you're crying. It's not the turn on for me that you seem to think it is."

She laughed, louder than she had in long time. It caused her to begin laughing again. "I don't think I've ever been so happy, Alex."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "Me too, Norma."


	6. Chapter 6

The sex was good.

Norma wondered if she'd ever really felt that way about sex. She had always enjoyed it, but it was usually a distraction from her shitty life or a way to manipulate a guy. It had never been just a source of pleasure, a way to connect with the person you loved.

She felt like she'd been missing this part of her life for far too long.

Then again, it was making her act like an idiot, being in love. She never would be able to handle Norman like this.

Norman.

That was the other problem with love, it tended to consume you, make you forget about everything else. No matter how important everything else was. Norman was her life, Norma knew that. But it was nice to know that he was being taken care of so that she could focus on herself.

She hoped he was doing the same.

* * *

Norman had to get out of here. He couldn't stand being locked up, even if his mother told him that this was good for him. He'd always listened to Mother, but maybe she wasn't right about this.

That doctor was trying to convince him that his Mother was just a figment of his imagination. That he had multiple personalities and she was one of them.

Absurd. But he played along, doctors liked to feel clever. Those kinds of doctors especially, they wanted to figure everyone out, put labels on everything and box them up. Like humans could ever be that simple.

Mother had explained these things to him.

* * *

Alex Romero couldn't remember the last time he'd been as happy as he was now. Maybe a time or two with his mother, but then even with her, her fractured mind never quite allowed for perfect happiness. That described his feelings, he was perfectly happy.

It made him a little uneasy, as he knew nothing this good lasted long. Life had taught him that lesson time and again.

But then it also taught him to appreciate the small bubbles of happiness before they popped.

It also made him remember what his father had said after his mother died. Alex had blamed him, yelling that he'd never loved his wife. His father yelled back that Alex didn't know the first thing about their relationship and certainly didn't understand love if he hadn't seen any love between his parents.

"Someday, Alex, you'll fall in love. And then you'll discover the ugly truth that no one likes to admit about love. It destroys you."

He hoped it was just another one of the old man's lines of bullshit.

His assistant buzzed him, interrupting his thoughts. "Sheriff Romero, you're stepson is here."

Romero's first thought was of Norman and he tensed. Jesus, Norma didn't let him back out, did she? It was too soon. He should have talked to her more, told her about his mother. Told her that as hard as it was, as much as your loved one says they don't want to be there and they're ready to come home, you need to listen to the doctor. The doctor had told his father that she hadn't been ready, that she had been on suicide watch less than a week ago. His father hadn't listened. He asked, "Who?"

"Your stepson, Dylan."

Dylan, right. Romero hadn't seen him in a while. Norma and Norman had consumed all of his thoughts in the last couple of weeks. He guessed Dylan had probably gotten used to that young. "Send him in."

Dylan looked better than usual. Alex guessed it was happiness. "Have a seat, Dylan." Alex just realized that with him marrying Norma, his relationship with Dylan may have changed as well. How did you act as a stepfather to a grown man? He decided to ignore it. "What brings you here?"

Unlike Norma, Dylan didn't always talk to him when he needed something. Sometimes, he just gave the sheriff information and then left it to him. So unlike his mother in that way. "I just saw Norman today."

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing good."

"That's good. Have you told Norma yet?"

"No. Listen, Norman called me a while ago, warning me there would be some kind of trouble for Norma. The kind of trouble that includes cops. Do you know anything about that?"

Ice filled Alex's veins. No, he'd heard nothing. "No. What kind of trouble?"

"Norman didn't say, but he sounded really agitated. He asked about it again today and I told him as far as I knew nothing was going on. Figured I check in with you."

Alex was remembering something now. He had gotten a call about Bradley Martin a couple of weeks ago, detective from the next county over checking on it, routine he'd said. Actually, he'd implied it was due to a Pineview patient's claims and how one could never be too careful even though it looked like it was just the usual nothing. Alex noticed Dylan was waiting on an answer. "I haven't heard anything, but maybe Norman was just mad about the fight."

"What fight?"

"Norma visited him the day after he went in, apparently they'd had a fight."

Dylan looked worried. "Do you know what the fight was about?"

"Just sounded liked an angry teenager mad at his mom."

Dylan nodded, but the look of worry didn't leave. He stood up. "Okay, thanks. Hey…" he paused before continuing, "Can you make sure that Norma doesn't let him out? I think he really is on the road to recovery and she's always had a bit of a blind spot when it comes to him."

Dylan didn't need to tell Alex that, but he nodded. Alex moved around the desk to shake the younger man's hand. As soon as he let go, Dylan asked, "What do I call you now?

"What?"

"I mean, you're my stepdad now. We're probably past Sheriff Romero. So Romero? Alex? Dad?"

Romero couldn't picture anyone calling him dad. "Call me whatever the hell you want, Dylan."

"Okay, dad."

Romero glared. Dylan grinned. This was going to be fun. The sheriff couldn't take back what he said, and legally speaking, Dylan could call him dad.

It would annoy Norma too, Dylan knew. She wouldn't be able to stand the fact she didn't get called mom while Alex would get dad.

Oh, this was going to be too much fun.

* * *

Norman picked at his potatoes, or the mush they called potatoes around here. Julien sat across from him. "You weren't in group today."

"I wasn't feeling up to talking about my feelings."

"Yeah, it's all bullshit. Like talking about how our fathers are assholes really makes it all better." Julien picked as his potatoes too.

Norman dropped his fork, rubbing his palms against his pants as he glared at the guards. "I need to get out of here."

Julien smirked. "I can help you with that, you know."

Norman's attention whipped back to Julien. "Really?"

"Yeah, I break out of here every other month or so," Julien said. He took another bite of peas.

Norman hunched over, scooting closer. "How?"

Julien smiled. "Just leave everything to me, Norman."

Norman smiled. He'd be seeing Mother soon.

* * *

Norma put the flowers she'd picked into her best vase. She knew Alex wouldn't care about it, but she always liked to have fresh flowers in the house. Not pleased with how they had settled, Norma rearranged them, trying to spread the colored flowers around the white ones.

Finally satisfied, Norma went back to dinner. Alex had called and told her he'd back late tonight to catch up on some work. She hoped it wouldn't be a habit, but then, he'd told her at the beginning of their…relationship?...that seemed like too weak of a word for what they had.

Still, she decided she could wait for him.

He came in around 8:30, and as soon as she heard the door, Norma rushed to put the lasagna she'd made earlier back into the oven to heat it up. "Norma?" Alex called out.

"In here," Norma replied. She went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for a salad to start the meal with. She was just beginning to toss it when Alex entered the room.

He'd changed out of his uniform. Norma admired the physique that his tight T-shirt did nothing to hide. She smiled at him. "Hello."

He grunted in response. "You don't need to make me anything."

"I want to. The oven's heating up the lasagna. It should be warm in a few minutes." She smiled at him again.

He nodded, moving behind her. His arms wrapped around her as he began to kiss her neck, "You spoil me, you know."

Norma leaned back, her head resting on his shoulder. She was still half-heartedly mixing the salad, but she didn't notice when a few leaves landed on her table. "Hmm," she moaned.

Alex began undoing the buttons on the front of her dress. Norma leaned back into his solid chest, her utensils tossing air. She arched her neck to rest her head on his shoulder and pant in Alex's ear.

He growled in response, spinning her around. Norma was too dazed to realize she was still holding something until she reached up to touch her husband's face. The oversized spoon and fork clattered on the ground, as she pulled Alex's lips to her own.

She doubted he was the type to drink on the job, yet he tasted like whiskey. Norma loved whiskey, dipping her tongue into her mouth to gather more.

Alex responded by deepening the kiss and reaching his hands behind her thighs, guiding them to wrap around his hips. She didn't resist his actions. Moving his hands to her ass, he gave her cheeks a bit of squeeze as he laid her out on the table, brushing anything in their path out of the way.

Norma broke from his mouth, glaring at the mess. She looked ready to scold him, but Alex wasn't in the mood, "Later." He moved to kiss her throat.

Involuntarily, Norma's mind flashed to the first sexual encounter she had in this kitchen. She tried to force the unwelcome image from her mind, squeezing her eyes shut against the sudden tears.

"Are you okay, Norma?"

Of course Alex would notice her pain. Norma smiled at him, a rare genuine smile. She laughed a little, "I'm just so happy."

He didn't look convinced, so she kissed him. She would make a good memory in this kitchen, erase the bad one for good.

She was prepared to make several good memories on this table, if that's what it took.

He moved to remove her dress as her hands reached for the buttons of his shirt. They continued alternate between making out and undressing, moving at a slow but steady pace. When they were finally both naked, he entered her.

Norma's legs hitched higher for better leverage as she matched his movements. They continued their slow and steady pace, colliding into one another.

Norma noticed that Alex had seemed to learn where she wanted it, what buttons to push and when. She raked her nails across his back, knowing that Alex liked a little pain with his pleasure.

She vaguely wondered what else they would learn, and when the sex would become routine.

He hit that exquisite spot inside of her. No, this could never be routine, not with him.

It was as if he'd flipped a switch in her. Norma no longer cared for slow and steady, she wanted it fast and hard. Now. She moved her hips with a more brutal push and pull. She took his earlobe between her teeth, "Faster. Harder."

Alex didn't need to be told twice. He pounded into her as they raced toward orgasm, finishing in a tie.

The calmed down together as well. The panting filling the kitchen. Norma's head lulled to the side and she saw her dinner plates on the floor. "Alex," she whined. "Look at the mess you made."

"We made," Alex grinned. Norma shot him a look, but it didn't discourage him in the slightest. "We should get clean."

Norma recognized the look in his eye. He was ready for Round 2. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"I don't know what we're doing all the way out here. Trust me dude, the club would be so much better."

"No, that's not a good place for Norman. He needs his mother."

Julien shrugged, not concerned by Norman's strange behavior. Norman walked even faster, the motel was less than a mile away.

He was nearly home.

"I really don't understand you and your hang ups with your mother. She's forgotten you. I promise. Everyone who dumps somebody in an institution, they do it for themselves. So you're no longer their problem. So they can live their lives without interference and worry. She won't be waiting for you."

"No, you don't understand. No one does. What we have is special."

He was a liar. He was a crazy person, Norman told himself. He couldn't trust this kid. He was just some crazy person his family didn't want.

The continued the rest of their journey in silence. The stairs leading to the old house never seemed longer to Norman. But he nearly flew up them, he was home. He would be with mother soon.

Julien trailed behind. Norman had seen from the hotel that the living room light was on, so mother would be reading on the sofa or maybe playing the piano.

What a surprise he would give her. He opened the door, smiling as he turned to look at his much-missed mother.

It was replaced by a frown when he saw nothing. Norman could hear a shower. Odd, he thought. They only had a bath in the house.

"I'm going to grab some real food."

Norman pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Julien followed the direction. Norman walked up the stairs towards the bathroom, as if in a trance. "I'm going to find Mother."

Some instinct guided Norman not to call out to his mother, not to alert her to his presence just yet. He climbed the stairs as softly as he could, skipping over the one that always creaked.

He arrived at the bathroom door, could hear clearly that someone was in there. Still, he hesitated. He knew he wasn't afraid to see his mother's nudity. Hadn't she always said the human body was beautiful? But that instinct flared up again, warning him not to open the door.

He kneeled down instead and peered through the old, large keyhole.

Through the keyhole he saw his mother, nude in the bathtub, which now had a showerhead over it.

Things had changed.

Her head was thrown back, as if in pleasure. Norman quite liked the image. He could hear her soft moans.

But he didn't realize their source until a figure rose before his mother. He'd been kneeling and Norman hadn't seen him, but the figure was kissing his mother now. The man was naked as well. Norman only registered tanned skin and dark hair, not caring about his identity.

A stray synapse reminded him of the sheriff's SUV parked outside, a detail he'd written off as unimportant.

Norman stood up.

He'd been replaced.

Julien was right.

He looked to his left, where his mother stood in his favorite blue dress. She looked as angry as he felt.

Norman didn't question her presence even though he'd just seen his mother in the shower, could still hear the water rushing down. The moans and laughter emanating from it echoed in his ears.

No, he only saw his mother step forward and say about that woman he'd just seen in the shower, "That bitch. That slut."

He agreed.

She stepped in closer, holding him now. Caressing him, and her lips were against his ear, "She deserves to die."

Norman smiled.

* * *

Norma could have sworn she'd heard Norman, but Alex chuckled at her paranoia, and they fell back together as the water began to lose its heat.

* * *

Norman nearly fell down the cement stairs in his efforts to get away from the house. He wanted to make his mother pay, but recognized that a murder of passion wouldn't do.

Mother deserved better than that.

He saw a woman sneaking around the sheriff's SUV. She noticed him and jumped up. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just…" She smiled. "I'm a guest here." She extended a hand. "Rebecca Hamilton."

Norman took it and smiled automatically. "I'm Norman Bates, the manager. I hope you're enjoying your stay here."

"Norman Bates, you're Norma's son?"

His smile faltered at his mother's name. "Yes."

Her smile shined. "Well, maybe you can help me. Do you have any idea where your stepdad hides things?"

Norman's brain sputtered. "Stepdad?"

"Yeah, Alex Romero. He's married to your mother?"

No. NO. NO! "I'm sorry you must be mistaken. My mother would never betray me like that. She would never marry some awful man who mistreats her again. My mother loves me. Only me."

She flinched at his raised voice. Norman couldn't stop himself, he raged, bowing his head to the wrongness of it all.

When he raised his head again, all was right again. Mother would handle this for him. She would take care of him. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to upset my Norman like that. He's very sensitive."

Rebecca didn't understand, "I'm sorry? Aren't you Norman?"

Mother smiled. "Oh no, dear. I'm his mother."

Rebecca never got a chance to understand, as mother grabbed her, dragging her out of the light. Mother straddled Rebecca, strangling her with Norman's hands. Rebecca tried to kick the madperson off of her, but after a few minutes her legs stopped moving.

Mother picked up the body, dragging it to the same hidden area she'd put that awful mother's body before they locked her poor boy up. She brushed off the dirt, walking back to the hotel. Mother glared at the sheriff's SUV, parked next to her car.

That man would have to be taken care of as well. She would need to help Norman get out of that place, so she could deal with these problems immediately.

That was the moment Julien arrived, his mouth holding a sandwich that matched the extra one in his hand. "What are you doing out here, Norman?"

Mother smiled. "We should be going before we're missed." She held up the keys she'd snatched from the dead woman's pocket. "I found us a ride."

"Where did you get those from?" Julien looked around, but Mother began walking toward the car.

"Sometimes guests leave their car keys at the front desk." The lie came easily. "I swiped them. It'll be chalked up to a random theft." Or never even missed. That woman wasn't as good as a liar as she was.

Julien grinned as he jogged to the passenger side. "You got balls, man. Stealing a car when the sheriff's truck in the driveway next to it."

Mother's eye twitched at the mention of the sheriff. "We should ditch the car before we get back. Just to be safe."

Mother got into the stolen car with Julien and drove away. It wouldn't do to be found outside of Pineview at this hour. Norman spent his entire night within its walls. If ever discovered, he had an alibi for such a horrible murder at the Bates Motel.


End file.
